Who is that?
by PFCMegan
Summary: Adam meets up with an old friend, causing a new happening
1. Default Chapter

Kaite rode into the yard of the famous Ponderosa ranch. She spotted the hitching post, pointed Grey in the direction and dismounted her. She walked to the front door and gently knocked. Katie glanced at the setting sun, wishing she had gotten an earlier start.  
Kaite turned her attention back to the porch as she heard the door open. "Yes?"  
She smiled, "Hello, umm...I'm Katie Williams...I was wondering...ummm...if you know an Adam Cartwright?" She asked a man with whitened hair and the deep voice.  
"Why, yes, I'm his father, Benjamin. Please come in. Adam is inside."  
She stepped inside on a hand-woven rug. Katie looked up to see a man in all black seated at the table. Be motioned for her to proceed. "Adam?" Adam set down his fork, got up and turned around. He was surprised at what he saw a young woman with knee length blonde hair that was braided, and she wore a simple riding skirt, and knee length high boots and a shirt. "Katie?"  
"You remember me?" He went up to her and gave her a huge hug and swung her around the room. He laughed and she giggled.  
Ben stood in complete surprise. It was the first time in a long time that he'd heard Adam laugh.  
Adam set Katie down, but still held her. "I didn't think you'd ever make it out here!" Ben cleared his throat. Adam glanced at him. "Oh, Pa, this is Katie, Katie this is my Pa." Ben just looked at Adam and the now watching Katie. "Oh, Pa, we met a few months ago when I went on that trip to California. We met at a little bookstore. Remember that time I was gone a whole month? Well we spent a lot of time together, talkin, goin' on picnics, and a couple of plays. I told her that she was welcome here anytime."  
Ben smiled, "Of course she is."  
"Pa, is it of, if I go to town? I'm goin' to take Amy out for dinner and I'll have Hop Sing make a special dinner for tomorrow night!"  
Ben nodded. Adam looked towards Katie. "Do you want to change? We'll take the wagon."  
"Yeah, I have a dress in my bag."  
"You can change in my room."  
"Thanks, Adam, Mr. Cartwright." She changed and they were on their way to town. 


	2. Dinner

As Adam and Amy continued to town, and she broke the silence, "I can't believe that it's been so long since we've seen one another. What have you been up to?"  
Adam glanced at her, "Not much really, I've done a lot of thinkin' about you. Wonderin' what you're doin'." They smiled at one another, and Adam motioned for the horses to speed up a bit.  
After they arrived in town, Adam helped Amy off of the buggy and held her elbow as they walked into the diner. Amy took in the beautiful of the small town, and the cute little diner. Adam ushered her into a seat and Betty, the waitress, walked over to them, took their orders, and walked away.  
Amy looked at him, and sighed, "Remember that first dinner we went to? That quite little restaurant, and me spilling my entire dinner on the waiter. He looked like he wanted to kill me." Adam laughed whole- heartedly.  
"I've never laughed so hard." Adam admitted, chuckling softly. He took her hand, and squeezed it gently. "I missed you so much. Remember that first time that we met? You were behind the desk, flippin' through a book, payin' no heed to me, and I waited for 10 minutes for you to notice me, and finally I just reached over and took the book from you?"  
She mocked a angry look. "I was so mad, I coulda bopped you over the head, and to mention it, I never saw that book again."  
"Got me, I set it back down on the counter after I had finally gotten served." He smiled, and moved back as Betty set down their scrambled eggs and toast. Betty just shook her head at Adam and simply stated, "Adam, I have always thought you were a bit odd, but to order eggs at 6 o'clock at night for a guest, well you got me beat." Amy laughed, and Adam smiled.  
"Long story, Betty. Long story." They ate laughing about old times, and the finally finished, and were headed back to the Ponderosa before he brought up the time she had told him about her past.  
Feeling guilty for bringing the subject up, Adam apologized. "Adam," She said, "Don't feel bad. I've come to terms with it, and I realize that it was a bad time, but after hearing your story, I now know that I've learned from it, and it has made me stronger."  
She remembered 10 years ago, when her father and herself made the long journey from Rhode Island to Nevada. Along the way, she discovered that her father liked to drink, and never became violent, but he made the long track harder for Amy.  
Adam knew what she was thinking and put his arm around her and pulled her in closer. The night chill settling over them, and she shivered from the cold, and thankfully, not from the memories. They stopped near the lake that was intertwined in amongst the Ponderosa. "Why are we stopping here?" She innocently asked. He only smiled down at her as he bent down and kissed her. 


End file.
